An Ottermaids Tale
by grubswiper
Summary: An old ottermaid relates her tale of death, war, and treachery. rated PG13 for violence. chapter 21 up! LAST CHAPTER, REVIEWS APPRECIATED
1. A Cold Winter Night

A/N

Hiya folks. Its your friend grubswiper bringing you another Fic.

I dont really know why I haven't been writing for a while. But I hope to write at least 7 more stories this year.

happy reading.

(Ps) I would like to bally thank the writers who reviewed my stories.

Disclaimer: I......dont......own........redwall..........(that's what I heard)

(Begin prologue)

The winter wind roared outside as peaceful Redwallers sat warmed and cozy around a crackling fire. The Abby dwellers ( including dibbuns ) sat around the warm fire, swapping and listening to stories.

The winter had so far been snowing day in day out. So it was only right to call the season 'Winter of the Deepest Snow'.

Inside the redwall creatures had snacked on candied chestnuts, cheese flans, and Ambrose Spikes famous Cup of Cheer.

The hedgehog himself was on his way down his cellars with Basil Stag Hare when he heard a knock at the front oak doors. The hog started to the door with a shuffle when he was bowled over flat by Basil as he raced toward the door with his hind legs in action. The veteran hare flung the large door ajar as wind and snow rushed in, as did one mole and one old ottermaid.

Basil quickly slammed the door shut. Kindly he helped the old otter to feet. Surprisingly she jumped up to her feet and started to help the mole get up, who was very young, still a dibbun.

"thank goodness we spotted your Abby mate, or we woulda been goners. Krimpa, I am ashamed at you ya little watershrimp. Say thank you to th'nice hare."

Krimpa slowly walked up to basil and bowed till his soft velvety face touched the ground.

"Thank yee kindly zurr."

And without another word, the mole scooted back behind the ottermaid and clung to her sea shell embroidered long skirt. The old maid winked at Ambrose Spike, who had recovered and was shuffling up beside Basil Stag Hare.

"Young Krimpa is still very shy messmate. He has had a tragic past. He doesnt know who is good and who is evil until he gets to know the creature. his community had been attacked by murderer rats."

Basil felt sorry for the mole who was still behind the otter.

"well he is with us friends now. You have arrived at the bally Redwall Abby. Best place a creature can jolly well be. Allow me to introduce my self. I am Basil Stag Hare, retired fur and foot fighter. And this is Ambrose Spike, best brewer of drinks redwall has ever seen."

The old otter curtsied to them both.

"thank you for your kindness. My name is Sleek. I come from the Waterwave Holt."

Ambrose bowed back.

"Pleased ter meetcha. Come to the Cavern Hole with us. The Abbot and others would like to see you, Im sure."

It turned out that everyone was delighted to have the twos company. The dibbuns had taken Krimpa under their wing. They split a huge cheese flan, a bowl of Medowcream with candied chestnuts to dip them in. Krimpa immediately like the dibbuns. And the food too!

When it got late, the dibbuns were shepherd to bed. But the elders stayed in the cavern hole to Sleek story. After finishing a beaker of Hotroot Punch brought up specially from the cellars by Ambrose, she coughed to clear her throat.

"Ahem. All right mates, the tale of the great war of the rats, lets see.........

A/N

All right that's another chappie, this is my first time writing a prologue, so please tell me what I would need work on. Dont worry, the next chap will be up soon.

Bye.

Grubswiper


	2. A Feast To Behold

A/N

Hey! Tis your good writer Grubswiper( hey that rhymed ). This is the second chapter two 'An Ottermaid Tale'.

I'm very bally sorry that I had a bad time with grammar( as some helpful readers pointed out, you all have sharper eye sight than me) so I will try to not make those mistakes.

Once again, I thank my readers who have given me encouragement in my stories. And hey, if you have any suggestions on what character you want me to have in a future Fic, PLEASE TELL ME.

Much thanks...

Grubswiper

(Ps) brownblade, Narfgirl, lkrissa ragnok, and kichikache... you rock!!

Sorry if I spelt any names wrong, but the last part is correct.

(PPS) does anyone know the exact date when Rackety Tamm comes out? Please tell me. Im in the dark!

Disclaimer: it's simple, I don't own redwall. You dont need to remind me.

(Chapter Two)

The sun beat down on the backs of mixed creatures like moles, shrews, hedgehogs, some otters, and even a hare. The creatures had always lived in their big community. For many seasons the settlement on the fringe of Mossflower wood had not been under attack, which everyone was grateful for.

This particular night was going to be extra special. There was going to be a feast! Every body was coming to arrive for the event, bringing a dish with them. Weather it was a huge contributor like a woodland trifle, to bringing a homemade drink in a small firkin, which a little mouse dibbun had brought, grinning broadly and commenting about the gift to any other dibbun that asked.

Soon every creature had their paws washed and was sitting at the wide Maple wood table. Chatting about the days events to each, as they did everyday. As soon as Halin entered the room, everyone fell silent.

The old parchrich mouse had been the kindest old sole any creature had seen. He had been the head of the village council for many seasons. More than any one can count. A smile came on his silvered whiskered face as he recited a time honored prayer on such occasions.

We give our thanks

For seasons yet to come

We give our thanks

For the springs yet to be shone

And many seasons from this night

We will keep this village together

With all our might.

This caused a hearty chorus of "Here here" and the feast began!

And my my! What a feast it was. Besides, who could resist fresh warm oat farls, hot from the oven. And what good beast would not want to stuff them with cheeses from a snowy white, to a soft yellow color. Going with that you would have fresh summer salad, the lettuce leaves crisp and a healthy green, so green it would put the grass to shame.

Among the food there would be pies such as blueberry, almond, strawberry, apple, and more! To top the pies there would trifle, flans, scones, warm flaky turnovers, and more.

Savory cakes toped with sweet Meadowcream and icing. There was also Turnip'n'tater'n'beetroot pie, filled with carrots, potatoes, more hearty vegetables, and that rich dark gravy that could dribble down your chin and you wouldn't even notice. The entree was a deep favorite with the moles.

Beside the pie there were pans and pans of the spicy Hotroot Soup with hot peppers, potatoes, carrots, leaks, onions, and more ingredients in the fiery concoction. There would be old otter proverbs whenever the soup was around, such as.

"Ain't 'ot enough for an otter."

Or

"The hotter it is, the more the otter likes it!"

The drinks were varied for everyone at the sitting. There were enough cordials, ales, punches, and wine to fill up a stream!

Everybody was sitting around the well make food, talking and eating happily during the splendid feast.

"Ooh! Apple turnover, my favorite! Chuck it over hear please."

"Here matey. Wet your lips on this nutbown ale. Twill give ye a little spring in your step!"

"Yore right, its good! Ouch!! It so hot!"

"Here you go. Cool your self down with this strawberry cordial."

"Thank you Halin. I can feel my mouth cooling off instantly.

"Dissa pie good, me hava s'more!"

"Ho no zurr little maister Riggle. Theem poi for eat'n. not divin in. Hurr hurr."

The food and fun continued throughout the whole night.

N/A

Well, there's another chap for ya. Hope you like it!

Please review. Your help would give me something to work on!

Grubswiper reportin out.


	3. Darkhide the weasel warlord

A/N

Hiya. Its grubswiper again bringing you another chapter for 'An Ottermaid's Tale'.

I thank all my reviewers including......

.Brownblade

.Narfgirl

.My anonymous reviewers like Ashleg.

Ashleg: If you have an account or are going to have one, please tell me. It seems like you are a good writer.

Brownblade: Very good chum. Been with me in the very beginning wot wot! Gave me my first review. Thank ye

Narfgirl: One of my favorite authors. Very nice stories you have. I hope college is fun for you too!

Have fun reading this enjoyable fic.

(P.S) If you have any characters you want me to write about, tell me. Or it could be a certain type of creature. like a dangerous squirrel, or a curious mole, or maybe a brave otter.

Disclaimer: Every time I picture signing my name on redwall book in a borders bookstore, I have to pinch myself. I suddenly wake up and realize, it's just a dream....just a dream, dream.........mmm, fodder.

P.S My sister has been very nice to advise and help me with this chapter.

(Chapter 2, not including prologue)

The morning rose in a beautiful picture. The sun creaked up slowly above the still blue, calm sea. Near the shore, young sticklebacks lurked under lily pads, looking hopefully for the odd dragonfly zooming across the clear water. Among the sticklebacks were the trout, bluegill, sunfish, and even that one lone grayling that dominated the shore. Each waiting for something nice to catch for a scrumptious breakfast.

There was a light cool breeze that swished the cattails, tulips, roses, and daffodils, creating bright pink butterflies and lazy golden-black bumblebees to scatter off there perches.

One butterfly frantically fluttered around, trying to find a perch that doesn't swish back and forth. The insect finally attached itself a suitable hold on, which was the nose of Darkhide the weasel warlord.

The weasel impatiently swatted at the butterfly. He watched the poor creature flutter madly, but was too weak and landed on the soft green ground. For a couple seconds, moving this way and that in death throws, them lay motionless forever.

The weasel warlord stabbed at the lifeless form with his immense battlepike with satisfaction. The weasel was strong and fearless, yet smart and cunning. The chief had coarse fur that was black from tip to toe. His fear and hoard of ten score was feared throughout the south, where he had raided and murdered.

The warlord was in a bad mood. In the night, a couple of rats had tried to assassinate him while he war sleeping. He managed to hold them off while calling to his captains to seize them. For now the would be assassins were tied up to a old elm. He had no idea what to do with them, instead he had something more important on his mind.

Hidden by surrounding shrubbery and boulders, he crept up to the peaceful village. The warrior's of the village had long ago insisted on building a tall wooden-log fence, with sharpened ends to block vermin out. Darkhide scanned for weak pots for a possible way in easily.

Yes! He saw a side gate that looked like it needed repair, which actually it did. A couple of moles were going to fix the gate the next day. It was the perfect opportunity. He would never get a better spot for a place to invade.

The weasel trotted back to his vermin, which was a mix of weasels, ferrets, stoats, foxes, and rats. In a short time he entered the camp, which was a mile away. He soon got all his four captains in his tent, and aloud themselves to his special wine. For he was in a very food mood now. He soon told them his plan.

"All right, I know you lot aren't the smartest beasts, but surly you can understand what I have to say. We go in fast, and take slaves. If anyone resist, slay them. I dont car who they are, just do what you are ordered. dont try to capture old ones, kill them we have no use for them.

"If we do this right, we wouldn't have to travel anymore, and I know many of ye are tired of roaming. So if we pull this of we can stay there and I would rule. Do what your what your supposed to do. Oh and if you fail me I'll skin you alive personally! Don't think I won't."

From the look on their chiefs face, the captains knew there was no joking in their warlord's eyes. With a nod they went of to do their bidding.

As they were leaving the tent Darkhide called them.

"Wait! Not yet. I almost forgot about those wretched beasts that tried to murdered me. I need to execute them first. Get everyone to the old elm. I want every beast to see what happens to vermin who try to kill their master."

The captains nodded once again and did their orders.

In a short time every beast was at the tree, which where the prisoners were untied but now held. Soon the hoard fell silent, the chief had entered.

"Stretch them!"

the four guards that were holding the rats, took an arm each and pulled. The rats screamed in pain, which turned into fresh moans as they saw Darkhide hefted his pike which also had a ax head attached on the end, as well as a spear head.

In a flash he ran and, slammed his pike down on the first rats head. The rat did not even issue a death cry as the ax split him in two.

The second rat who saw this began pleading for his life.

"Please sire, I never try t'harm ye again! Please!"

But his pleas were cut short, as was his life, for Darkhide had did the same to the rat. He had no mercy. Without even looking at the halves of rats. He addressed his army.

"Today we are going to conquer a village up ahead, so you better be on your toes. If you mess up I will kill you worse than I have done right now.

A/N

Well there's chap three. Hope you like it. I certainly like writing this. Please review.

Grubswiper reporting out


	4. Taking Over of the Village

A/N

hey! This is commander grubswiper!- so get that stupid grin of yer face and keep those backs strait, ya blaggards. Yor' in the presence of an officer.

This is a special edition chapter for 'an ottermaid's tale'. I dont know why, but something tells me this is a rare chapter. So your in for a treat! Wot wot!

I have one more story till I reach my ten story mark. That's going to be so bally cool. I cant wait to have written ten stories!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the world of redwall-but that is the key word, wished....

(Begin chapter four)

halden the hedgehog rose early from his bed. He was a stolid hedgehog who loved his little village. He had grown up his hole life in this settlement, and was making his early walk witch he did every morning.

He soon put on a habit and birch wood sandals. First he walked around the wooden gate in silence, admiring the vast beauty around him. Soon he had finished his mourning, for he was a strong and fit beast.

He was just about to enter the main building to have breakfast when he heard a rustle. He swirled around and his amber eyes rested on the old wicker gate. Sombeast was pushing the gate! Soon a vermin head poked through the door, a big nasty weasel. Suddenly seeing the hedgehog, he gave a ferocious roar and charged through. Behind him was a hoard of over two hundred.

Halden was already running through the village, yelling as loud as his lungs could let him.

"Vermin inside the village! Leave the village! Hide in the woods! Hurry!"

most of the inhabitants were still sleepy an had no time to react, and were cut down by vermin swords. But some were more quick on the uptake, and threw open the front gate and dashed into the woods.

Soon it was all over. The ambush was short, but deadly. Soon there were creatures tied up and gagged. They were thrown in front of Darkhide the weasel warlord.

"you are lucky I did not kill Yor' miserable lives. No, that is not painful enough. You will be slaves to me, and build me a fort beyond your dreams. You will work, toil, and die for me. The are my words, Magpaw, show them where sleep from there on."

(In mossflower woods)

halden stumbled onward, blinded by tears and rage for what he had seen, and what he had done. He would never forgive himself that helped none while his friends were captives.

He slumped down, setting his back against a old oak tree, when he heard a whisper.

"pssst, mate over hear"

Halden looked over where he heard the voice, and saw a squirrel behind a bush. He rushed over and hugged him fondly, or tried to. Hedgehogs aren't the best creatures to hug.

"Quicktail! Thank goodness there somebody else out here that wasn't killed or taken captive"

Quicktail nodded, "I know. About a score of us got away, mostly skilled in war fare. Were all grouped over to a old birch tree that fell over."

"only twenty?"

"yea."

"well we better get to this birch tree. Show me the way, please.

So they headed off in a southern direction, by the running river. Soon they came to a large giant birch tree. There were mostly squirrels, some moles and mice.

The creatures debated all night, and came to the conclusion that if they were going to save their village( of course their going save the village, what else would I do?) they needed a lot more help.

But soon they were looking for a safe spot and contact other warriors tomorrow.

A/N

well thats another chappie. I know it wasn't the longest chapter iv'e ever written, but I wanted to write something.

Grubswiper reporting put!


	5. Heading South

A/N

Hey, this grubswiper again. Coming to you from the computer in my house. This will another chapter for 'An ottermaid's tale'

I want start this chapter so this wont be long....

Disclaimer: If I own the famous Redwall, your a cookie crumb..... : )

The next day there was another council of all the creatures that had escaped from the foul cluches of Darkhide.

"I say we go to the north," voted one particular mouse. "I'm sure we can find some kind of group in the mountains."

"Nay, it is torn by battles," others said. "'Tis too harsh up there and to many vermin that would trouble us."

"Well than what about the south?" Halden piped up.

There was a silence; every beast had forgotten about the south. There had been no wars there for many a season.

"Well I guess so." said Quicktail, who had acted as leader of the twenty remaining creatures, since the dear old parchrich had been ruthlessly murdered in the massacre.

"But suppose if there are no fighting beast in the vast south. A warriors spirit is very restless, mind you."

"Better than trying the north." Ansered halden.

"Would you like to look there?" halden questioned.

"No thank you!"

"Well then I suggest some groups of creatures head south."

"Fine. Here is what I propose we do...."

Every creature present grouped together tightly around quiqly, as If a dibbon sharing secrets to his friends. As quicktail spoke he would grow steadily louder.

"I propose were send out a group of three to go out into the south, there they will recruit any fighter that is willing to fight and bring them back to help us take back our beloved village.

"the creatures that stay here will recruit in these mossflower woods. I remember seeing a couple otter crews a seasons back. Maby there wll be some squirrels too. What say you?"

The remaining beast roared so loud it could haved betrayed their position if they werent so far away. Soon the three creatures chosen for goin south was a mole named Earthpaw, a young shrew called Curry, and Halden who was most anxious to go. He packed with his companions, they were already close freinds.

"Might as well get going sooner before later." They had said together.

(Darkhide)

It had been cruel, that first day of slavory. Darkhide's taskmasters had driven the slaves hard.

"C'mon ye sloppy lot, or Ill have yer guts fer garters when Im done wid yous."

The various headgehos, otters, mice, and other creatures groaned in pain as a fat weasle whiped them relentlessly.

That day the prisoners had been toiling all day on Darkhides chambers. The warlord wAs sitting on the partriches wooden chair, eating a roasted woodpigion. He was listening intently on a ferrets report about the settlement.

"Chief, this is a sweet spot ye got here. There a many longhouses we can use as barracked for your army. Soon we will be able to make a new wall and set up battlements for you. Right now your slaves are making there own cells, huhuhu!"

The warlord got off his throne.

"Good. Soon my domain will worthy of a warlord and I will rule! Now, Blackguts, how many workers do I have."

Blackguts paused for a moment, trying to remember.

"Er,er o yea! It was forty three! Yea, forty three prisoners!"

The weasel warlord paced around his splendid room. There were decorative wall hangings and tapestries, lighted up by the every lit torches he now had installed in his room. His room had also had a rowan wood desk, scrolls and parchments, for Darkhide had a keen interest on knowledge, making him a smart and crafty ruler. He stopped near his desk, putting a paw on it.

"In the invasion, how many soldiers did we lose?"

"Not one."

"None?"

"Tis true sire, it was a perfect attack, no screw ups."

The weasel walked toward his door saying, "Get the army an run them some drills, dont let them get fat and lazy. I'm goin to take a look at this my self!"

Blackguts bowed in respect.

"It shall be done mightiness!"

A/N

Hey! There is another chappie. Please review, I love em'.

Grubswiper reporting out wot!


	6. The Travel Onwards

A/N

Hi! It is the great grubswiper. This is the sixth chapter for an ottermaid's tale. Hope it suits you well enough.....

Grubswiper

Disclaimer: If Brian ever quits, I'll fill in right for him.

(Begin sixth chapter to an ottermaid's tale)

Dawn was a glad sight as the three travelers set out on their quest, hoping to cover much ground from their camp. The three creatures each had a pack of provisions that would last them for five days, if they treated their rations carefully.

Walking with a pace with a purpose, the companions chatted animatedly, keep their eyes sharp and wits about them.

"So I wonder what we'll find in the south. Maybe a good deal o' creatures!"

"Who knows. For all we know we could find an acorn."

"Hurr hurr! What eever whem foind, weel take et glardly!"

"I wish the south wouldn't be so far away. Me paws will probably be killin me by midafternoon."

"Oh dont whine Curry, you aren't that sheltered!"

"Ho yis heem is, huhuh!"

But by midafternoon all six paws were paws sore and weary, for they had cover more land then they expected. Luckily there was as stream, full of trout and blue gill. The friends flopped down on the grass and checked their surroundings. The stream was crowded with bushed trees and wild flowers. The flowing water was maybe as big as a large creek, barely classified as a stream.

The travelers decided not to eat from there packs, but fish for two reasons; they would not have to take away from their supplies and water may not be as abundant in the south. The travelers set about foraging, with curry fishing, halden preparing a fire, and Earthpaw dug up edible roots, gathering fruit, and filling extra canteens of water to add to their food packs.

Soon there was a fire blazing, fish and wild apples roasting, and three warm beast sitting around the fire.

For some reason Halden felt a tear threatening to pour down his face. He was silently reliving the thought of his village friends being tortured and killed. A tear eventually slid down his cheek for his captive friends in slavery. He hastily wiped. He was also suprissed to see both curry and Earthpaw were both shedding silent tears.

About half an hour later the fish was done and their sad mood turned into a sleepy mood. The sky was darkening and the three travelers unfolded their clocks and use them for mats to sleep on. But they had learned a lesson on alertness, so they had each one of themselves on a separate watch, in case any trouble came near them.

(Mossflower wood)

Quicktail had no need to look in the woods for any help, for help landed right on his paws. He had not been barely in his search when to young playful otter pups, or kits(as the otters would call them)were chasing each other when the one that was being chased tripped on a tree root and fell face first on Quicktail paws!

Hastily the young otter got and made sure whoever he bumped into wasn't hurt.

"You all right there mate?"

Quicktail looked at the otter fondly, he always admired there culture and accents.

"Not at all youn'un, but maybe ye could help me. Can ye show where yore holt is please?"

The kit was relieved that all the squirrel wanted instead of telling on him to his parents.

"Sure, follow me cully!"

About fifteen minutes later, Quicktail had come to a river and a carved out willow tree, which was a monster tree. The whole place was filled with otters, barking fishing, playing in the river.

The young kit, sensing he had done his task jumped in the stream without a ripple. Quicktail was about to call after him when a paw came on his shoulder.

"Why hullo there matey. What kin the holt of Streamtail do fer ye?"

Quicktail turned around and saw the strongest otter he had ever seen in his life, the otter hefted a heavy javelin, and a sling and sling pouch at his waste. His bone tail ring glinted in the sunlight.

Quicktail soon spoke of their villages plight, and the creature needed. The otter, who's name was Harloripple beckoned him inside their holt home.

"Well," he said with a smile, "Looks like we are gonna join ya till the end. I hate vermin to much to do other wise. But hearken, Quicktail, our otters only number about fifty. Fifty wont be very good against two hundred.

Quicktail nodded. "Aye, but halden will bring back other beast to come to our aid. Our plain is to do garilla attacks, slowly weaken the enemies army, and when halden come, we will have total victory over taking back our village."

Harloripple grasped Quicktail paw.

"So be it!"

A/N

Well thats another chapter! See you in the review section!

Grubswiper


	7. Unexpected Visitors

A/N

Hey every body how is it going, I hope your not in a writers block or something just as bad. This is going to be the seventh chapter for an 'Ottermaid's Tale'. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I hope this suits you well.

Im so glad I have written twelve stories. I encourage you to read and enjoy them!!

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Grubswiper sees Brian Juaques signing a contract to own redwall. He runs toward him, aiming to tackle him and seize the papers. Suddenly Brian sees him and blows a whistle, which two dogs appear out of nowhere chasing Grubswiper, who was shouting, "Get away from me! Redwall is mine-oh- nice doggie, good doggie wot. Ahhhhhhhhh!!"

(chapter seven)

In the morning, Halden and his companions had finished with breakfast, and were on the southern path again when they came across a wide stream. The friends stood there talking on what to do.

"How will we cross, it looks very wide."

"Yes wide but look, there is not any currant at all, but is pretty deep. What do you we should Earthpaw?"

"Burr, oi recon weem look fur a bend in the river. It will get narrower somewhere."

Curry picked up a small pebble and chucked the rock in the still stream, and with one plop the pebble hit the stream and it was gone. Curry looked over the stream. The water gleamed like little jewels, gleaming In the sunlight.

Halden thought about adding water to their already well filled haversacks suddenly popped in his mind, and he soon took out one of his empty flasks and made to dip it in the stream. Curry, sensing what he was doing, stopped him from walking to the edge of the river.

"Hold on friend, let me try something."

Curry unslung his pack and took out a piece of cooked fish and threw it in the water. Suddenly there was a great commotion in the stream, and the three friends stood looking awestruck at what were two pike fighting over the fish.

Curry turned to halden and spoke gravely.

"If I hadn't stopped you, that could have been your hand mate."

Earthpaw was still looking at the spot where the pikes were fighting.

"I'm glard that fish wasn't me, stan on moi tunnel!"

The travelers soon down the river, keeping a steady with-a-purpose pace. Halden eyed his surrounding worriedly. He couldn't help but thinking some beast was watching them. He didn't say anything never the less.

They had been walking for half an hour, finding no narrow part of the river when five weasels walked out from behind some shrubbery. A fat, big nosed weasel stepped forward with a snarl, calling out in a rough voice.

"give us those packs, and get out of here!"

(Darkide)

The slaves had succeeded in building a second floor for the food larders, which were filling up, day by day. The captured beasts had been whipped beaten, night and day, they only had rest when it was too dark to see.

It was evening and Darkhide was eating a roasted woodpigen. For some reason he was oddly hungry. 'Probably a hard days work' he thought. He tore at the red meat with gusto, grease dribbling down his chin as he smiled like a baby with a candied chestnut.

The warlord hastily wiped his chin as one of his captains came in for one of his daily reports. The captain was a stoat who was a older veteran, which Darkhide like. He always thought the more seasoned were smarter than the young.

The stoat captain, who's name was Bladefur, was standing stiffly to attention. At a nod from Darkhide, the captain rapped out his report quickly.

"We have succeeded in building the second floor sire. Tomorrow we will put in shelves for the flour and salt spice sacks. If you wish I can lead you to the finished second level. If not there is nothing else to report, which means no more mutiny in your army."

Darkhide stood up from his dinner, nodding to the remains of his woodpigen.

"You can have that if you want. I will find the building sight on my own. When you are done report back to me."

When the weasel had walked out of the room, Bladefur threw himself on the food that was once Darkide's dinner. He stuffed his face with woodpigen, beetroot wine, and bread. Lest his master came back soon.

A/N

Well thats another chapter from Grubswiper. Hoped you liked It well.

Im sorry I forgot that this was going to be a army of rats,Ashleg, but no one if perfect.

Happy reviewing!


	8. Making Enimies

A/N

Hey again, its grubswiper! long time no read huh. Well, anyway its a b-e-a-utiful Christmas break and I hope its all the same for you my good readers. Anyway(cough) updates. This is the 8th chapter to thee old ottermaid's tale(how long is her tail anyway?) and I hope this chapter goes over well. I am also goin to post a one-shot called….well… I dont know what I'll call it but I'll think of it.

I hope you guys like this chapter, even though im only having one person review it each chapter, so please give me some comments.

I…uh…hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I dont own redwall….what?!…ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!

(Begin chapter eight)

The three travelers stopped in their tracks, sizing up the weasels. Curry whispered out the side out of mouth to halden.

"This looks like trouble halden, what do we do eh?"

The big nosed weasel pulled out a rusty dagger, shouting again in his rough voice.

"I told ye, drops those packs and beat it!"

Halden decided to match fire with fire, even though he was nervous, he tried not to show it while pulling out and loading his sling.

"Were not dropping these packs vermin, so stand clear of us or else your gonna get a lump the size of an oak on your head!"

One of the weasels apparently thought this was hilarious and started giggling.

"Hehehe, did ye hear that Meeky, lump the size of an oak, hehehaha."

The big nosed weasel, Meeky, kicked out at giggling weasel.

"Shut up, you lazy buffoon, you laugh too much. Lumphead, Flatpaw, Scrawntooth, take the shrew and the moller."

As the three moved forward, curry had already slung away a rock at Lumphead, the giggling weasel. Splat! Lumphead fell to the ground crying like a baby vole, banging his grubby paws on the grass.

"Wahahahaaa! Wha'd e' do that for. I didn' 'urt him, boohoohohoo!"

Earthpaw came running up and cuffed Lumphead hard on the…well…head, proving that it was his name- Lumphead. The weasel soon went out cold much to everybeast relief.

Meeky soon realized that these aren't the country bumpkins he thought they were. He decided a retreat would be good.

"Ya lets git out of here, Scrawntooth, git Lumphead an' lets go."

As they were slipping into the forest, Meeky shook a greasy paw at the three travelers.

"This ain't over yet, we'll be back…"

(Darkhide)

Chaos reigned at the newly constructed fort of Darkhide the warlord, who was in an angry mood. It was now the morning, but it wasn't the sun that woke the hoard up, it was the flaming arrows and lookouts screams that were cut short by otter javelins.

Foam came out of Darkhide mouth as he swore and yelled across the pandemonium.

"Archers, shoot whoever is out there. Bloodback, bring me fifty spearbeast-no, actually bring them to the front gate, and ,make that number one fifty, dont stand there now."

Darkhide grabbed a spear from a passing rat and hurled it over the now mortar wall, and was satisfied to hear a scream.

"See, they die, just like you idiots!"

Quicktail was an edgy mood. He knew Darkhide forces would come out of those gates any second. He soon called up to streamtail.

"Ahoy the mate, we best make a liddle retreat before the enemy comes out of those gates eh?"

Streamtail threw a huge rock off his sling ads he answered.

"Right then mate. You gather yore squirrels up and head back to my holt, and I'll get the others back short behind you ."

but just as he had finished speaking the front gates sprang open and vermin began pouring out, yelling as they waved their spears, with Darkhide in the lead.

"Him…." Quicktail said in whisper to himself. Quickly he strung a arrow to his bow and took and aim. Twang! And off the arrow went. Darn, a rat had run in front of Darkhide in the nick of time, getting the arrow in his heart.

Quicktail soon bobbed through the trees with his squirrels, heading in the direction of the river holt.

Soon after, Streamtail and his otters fired a last salvo of stones before heading back themselves as quick as they could.

Darkhide forces were about to follow when the warlord himself halted them.

"Stop you buffoons, cant ye see we still have a fire to deal with, and tonight I want two guards at each post, and if I catch on sleeping, I will personally put my pike through yore heart.

A/N

Well, thats the last chapter for this year hehe get it. Anyway hope you liked this and please review.

Happy holidays, Grubswiper


	9. An unfortunate twist

Hey this is Grubswiper, guess what? I have a new computer! Cool huh. Typing will be so much easier wot. This is going to be the ninth chapter for an "Ottermaids tale". so I hope you enjoy this very much, that is if you read it…

I'm sorry that my last chapter wasn't as good as the previous chapters I have been doing. I will try to work on my battle scene's and make my scene's in general longer. So once again sorry for the mess ups on the writing.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Redwall, I know that place like the back of my paw-er- hand.

(Begin chapter nine)

Halden, Curry, and Earthpaw had made good progress the rest of the day. Finding an old ancient oak that had toppled over, the giant tree had formed a wide bridge across the river, the three friends crossed the river. For a while they studied the old tree trying to figure out how old the tree was, but soon they gave up, continuing their quest. A couple of hours later, the warm skies had begun to darken, sending the woodpigeons back from their hunt and return to there egg chicks.

Curry's thoughts spoke for all the travelers.

"Best find somewhere to sleep tonight, mates. Afore' it gets too dark."

Earthpaw nodded in agreement, looking straight ahead into the forest they were entering.

"Hurr, yoom taken thee words right out o' thy mouth Curry."

Halden put his food pack against a young chestnut tree, at the same time picking off a ripe chestnut and popped the sweet nut in his mouth, crumbs sticking to his whiskers. Smiling like a dibbun, he spread his paws wide exclaiming.

"Why not here, there is plenty of extra food for us add to our packs, I can see a creek, and there is lots of dead wood around us for a fire. I vote we sleep here tonight."

Earthpaw needed no second bidding. He dropped his pack and began gathering up firewood. Curry on the other hand viewed his opinions.

"I dunno Halden, I'm worried that those vermin we ran into today will come back, maybe we should get into a deeper wooded area."

Halden threw a paw over Curry's shoulder.

"I thought about that too mate, I was thinking either you or me could stand watch, I wouldn't choose Earthpaw because doses off when he's full and can sleep through anything, and he knows that to. So like I said you or I could take watch.

Curry seemed convinced, so he dropped his pack.

"Aright, we'll stay. Oh, and I'll take the watch, cause Halden me mate, you can sleep through anything too."

Curry cackled as he ran off with Halden hard on his heels. Earthpaw, who had gotten a fire going, broke more sticks for kindling, shaking his head.

"Burr, proper pudden heads them boths bee, hurr hurr."

An hour later it was pitch dark in the woods and trees. A night warbler found herself looking at the three travelers, completely happy and content. Everyone was asleep except for curry, who was at watch. He himself couldn't help but nod off as well.

Soon, half an hour passed and curry could see a blurry shape through his half closed eyes. Curry raised his staff to ward off the stranger, but some other creature caught on to his staff and took it from curry's weary paws and quickly, the creature sent the wood down on curry's head. Mercifully, Curry lost consciousness.

The creature who had hit curry signaled to the other creature to come to him. Scrawntooth stepped into the fire light.

"I guess you were wrong about these beast, weren't yer?

Meeky smiled at his plan. He was quite happy with himself. He raised a scruffy paw up and beckoned silence.

"Shhh! Knock those other two out before they awake. Lumphead, Flatpaw, git those sacks on yer shoulder. The chiefs gonna be happy we got some slaves fer him, maybe we'll get promoted to captains eh?"

Silently binding the now three unconscious travelers paws and feet, the four weasels quietly slipped back into surrounding woods unnoticed.

(Next day)

Halden woke up with his head pounding. Confused why, he tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He was bound to chains! Shocked, his eyes searched for his friends. Curry and Earthpaw were beside him, chained as well and still asleep. Once he saw they were okay, Halden checked his surroundings.

He was in some sort of cave with a cell door attached to it. he heard noises outside, some beast was arguing. Hoping it was a friend, not foe, he called out desperately.

"Someone help us, were trapped in a cave. Help us please!"

Suddenly, a huge weasel came up, brandishing a whip and had two beautifully carved daggers attached to his newtskined belt. the weasel wore a cape of black velvet with silver tassels tied to his neck. His smile showed his sharklike teeth.

"I am Blackfang, and you four are now my slaves!"

A/N

Whew! I hope Halden and his friends get some help! Ah well, maybe that's another chapter. Hope you like this, I'm going to get a bit more violent with the story, but not to much. Please review and tell me how you think wot! 


	10. Hard Times

Hey its me again….you know Grubswiper(sighs). I know its been a while but school has been getting up on me and I haven't had time to write, much to my displeasure. But now that I'm on spring break, I hope to get a chapter in somehow.

This piece of writing will be the tenth chapter to 'an otter maids tale'. like I said in my last chapter, the story will get a bit more violent in progression, but you know not all stories can be as light as daisies wot!

UPDATE: from now on there will be new characters in the story coming in next chapter, and if any of you want a character in this story please tell me in a review. I'm always looking for unique characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own redwall or any of its inhabitants…..(looks up from script and looks at his editor) howz that!(editor gives Grubswiper a thumbs up).

(Chapter ten)

The hot morning sun found the backs of three fresh slaves working in the mud with other slaves. The tyrant weasel Blackfang, for the last season, had been building a fortress. Taking full advantage of the forty slaves he captured, which were manly hedgehogs with some otters, Blackfang had worked them hard from dawn to dusk. The fortress he was making was made of maple and oak wood mud making the building airtight.

Halden was working alongside Earthpaw and another hedgehog like himself, big and sturdy built with an ear missing.

"Hurr, 'ow weem goin to git oot of this maister Halden?" Earthpaw groaned.

Suddenly a whip came from nowhere a struck Earthpaw hard on the back. Earthpaw screamed in pain, never being hurt before in his life before.

Meeky had an evil grin on his face as he brandished the whillo whip.

"shut yore face moler. You are slaves to the mighty chief dark fang. I'm luck I got yous last night, im a slave driver now, you know promotion!"

The weasel cackled in delight and strode off, brandishing his whip fondly.

"ungrateful vermin!" halden muttered under his breath.

"och! Doont thank mooch aboot him laddie, his is coomin soon!"

Halden turned to look at the hedgehog beside him, completely surprised of his northern accent.

"what do you mean?"

The rough hedgehog gave a wink to halden as he passed him a wooden plan for part of the wall.

"ah'll shoow ye in thy slave barrackes laddie buck." the hedgehog said with a grin.

(Mossflower wood)

The same time Halden was talking to the hedgehog, Quicktail and Streamtail were marching through the woods for another attack. As they walked both leaders conversed.

"we need to split up our forces this time we need to split up and snipe off any body who shows their face."

"I agree with ye matey. Darkhide has too many vermin at his will and will wipe us out.

"then you take the left side and ill take the- look out!"

An arrow came zipping out from nowhere and grazed the squirrels cheek just as he moved.

"take cover mates" Streamtail roared as he loaded his sling. "ambush!"

The forty some odd resistance fighters ran like the wind, in a general direction of the holt. The squirrels took to the tress and the otter dove in a nearby stream, leaving behind 8 dead comrades.

And just as fast it had came it stopped and Darkhide's forces were cheering with triumph. Darkhide himself strode in the middle of the ambush site, a smirk on his evil face. He had thought before hand that the woodlanders would do an immediate after attack. Now that they were off licking their wounds he could move the new troops he had recruited, a band of three score vermin with the leader dead. He had also sent out recruiters in all cardinal direction to swell his hoard.

Darkhide summund one of his captains.

"yer 'highness?"

"What are the numbers Screal."

"Eight of them dead, and only one of ours wounded, twas a good scheme yer 'ighness !"

"Good good, we might do this again eh Screal?"

"Ah chief, that would be a grand pleasure say I."

Darkhide smiled then started to work back to his fortress. 'There was no lord' he thought to himself 'that is smarter than me.'

He allowed himself a smirk, it's good to be a warlord.

Well chaps that's chapter ten for ye, I hope you all like it. I don't know when ill be able to update next, but im working on a redwall parOdy now. So this is from me to you saying have a good spring break.

Grubswiper 


	11. One Night, Many Dreams

A/N Well hello my good readers. Time for another chapter of the tale, and deary me is this my longest. I only hope this gets longer.

Now I want to thank the reviewer Nice Guy, Dr. Evil, and of course Jack. Thank you for that splendid review, and those tips you gave me. I hope you read more, the story will always get more interesting.

As to the readers, please review. Its always pleasant to hear what my readers think. And like I said before, there will be new characters coming up in this story. Ideas are well excepted.

Enough of the babbling on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the famous Redwall or any of its inhabitants, I wish I owned the food though.

(Chapter 11)

The first day of slaver was longest day for halden and his friends. Now Halden felt truly sorry for his friends who had been taken captive by dark hide back at his home. Questions then flew in while he thought of home.

What was quicktail doing right now?

Were his friends at home safe?

Were they resisting the force of Darkhide?

Suddenly his mind snapped back into the harsh reality he was in at this time. Right now it was pitch dark as the slaves were shoved into a larger cave with prison bars. The vermin threw in pawfuls of fruit and vegetation. Even though starving themselves, the older slaves made sure the youngest slaves had enough to eat.

Halden found his friends Curry and Earthpaw and the three joined together with the main group to share what was left of the food. Halden again found himself next to the same hedgehog he was with earlier. Remembering the words he had said he questioned the comrade.

"Beggin your pardon mate, but what were you saying today?"

The tough hedgehog paused while he nibbled on a dandelion stalk while he explained to Halden.

"Well ya see comrade, weem northern 'ogs had been travilon doon south fer seasons when on one wee night, we had been ambushed bay these vermin bucks. It all happen in but a wee few minutes. We were bound and dragged here. But luckilee this wa'ent our whole force. There are aboot two score of us 'ere, boot there are aboot five score in the woods getten ready to attack and free us.

"So yasee comrade it woont be long before your breathin free air."

And with that the hog went to see if there was food left, leaving Halden to soak the tale in and tell his friends. His friends were overjoyed but Earthpaw the most. He voiced his opinion.

"Burr, oi hates to bee struck with yon willow whips, hurr stan on moi tunnel!"

Some time in the night everyone was asleep, except the tough hedgehog and Halden. The hedgehog wanted Halden awake for him to see something. In about half an hour Halden was going to ask what they were waiting for when the large hedgehog shushed him. Whispering he pointed a paw.

"There he cooms!"

A very small but fully adult hog was worming through the grass and pulled himself up to the bars. The large hedgehog pulled a paws through the bars and both shook.

"Gurfee mate, whens the operation taking place?"

"Tomorrow at midday. Be ready mate!"

And with that the small hedgehog wriggled back through the grass back into the surrounding woods.

The tough hedgehog looked at Halden.

"Well friend, ye heard owld Gurfee, we break out at midday at tomorrow."

"Thank my mate, by the way what's you name friend?"

"Timberpaw, son of Nettlebud, grandson of Sollertree!"

(Darkhide)

It had been a good day for the weasel warlord, having stooped and ambused the woodlander, and recruiting was going well for him. To top of this his fortress was being added on for his growing hoard. That night he slept like a baby.

(Mossflower)

The woodland resistance force slept with hatred and grief for there lost loved one in the ambush.

So in the night there were dreams of hope, dreams of splender, and dreams of vengence. Each owner of the dream want the arivval of a new day.

A day where blood would be shed!

A/N well this is chapter eleven. Hoped you all like it. I plan to submit another chapter soon.

Grubswiper 


	12. The Battle For Freedom

A/N hello again, this is Grubswiper bringing you the twelfth chapter for 'An Ottermaid's Tale' and I hope you will like it.

ATTENTION: There will be a new redwall book coming out called 'High Rulian'. this book is supposed to be about otters mainly. Please tell me how you think this book will affect the redwall series.

I thank the readers who reviewed my last chapter, you all get a free piece of cyber candy!

Happy reading.

Declaimer: I don't own redwall!

It started out as a hot summer days like it had been the past few days for Halden and his slave mates. The slave drivers had spared no beatings on the slaves.

"Come on ye scurvy excuses for creatures, get that wood up there. His lorship wants a new fortress by winter." A rat said, swinging his cane idly at his side.

"He says" Curry muttered to himself out the side of his mouth. Apparently it carried on the wind and traveled to the rats scarred ear. The rat swerved around and started to strike the can at Curry.

"Mutiny eh, I'll teach ya fer that!"

Earthpaw, who was next to Curry, leapt on that rat and bit him hard on the shoulder.

"Yon foul varmint, take thart!"

The rat squealed in pain and jumped back, letting go of the cane he was carrying. He began to shriek to his fellow villains.

"Yar Rucko! Get the moller an slay 'im. He nearly bit me to the bone!"

A tall somber stoat came walking up, pulling out his dagger at the same time. Earthpaw tried to bite him but Rucko tripped him with his foot. Rucko swung the blade up as he hissed.

"Yore days are over, mole!"

As he was about to slash, a hoarse yell rang out with a voice like a baritone.

"Yeeehaaaaww! At em mates!"

Hedgehogs of all sizes came pouring out of the forest. Most were armed with spears, and some had two small axes in each hand. The hedgehogs broke their rage on the cruel vermin that had enslaved their friends with great vengeance.

Timberpaw had already been free from a weasel that had swung his sword at him, but had got his chains instead. The free hedgehog soon gave the weasel a sound knock on the skull. Soon, picking up the blade he sought out his new friend. He soon spotted Halden gallantly fighting off the rat that had hit Curry by kicking him with his paws while he was on the ground.

Timberpaw hurtled himself on the rat and gave him a straight stab through the back. The rat gave a small gurgle and fell to the ground.

"Stand thyself still friend!" Timberpaw ordered Halden, who winced as the blade sliced through the chains.

"Thanks friend, that feel so much better with those chains off."

"Enough gabble .Come thee now mate, git yon weapon." Timberpaw insisted, nodding to the spear a unfortunate hedgehog had dropped.

Halden nodding and grabbed the spear and raced off with his friend.

The battled was slowly turning to the favor of the escaped slaves and hedgehogs. Halden soon found his friends. Curry had armed himself with a rapier and was slashing at a fox with such skill even curry had not known.

Earthpaw had picked up the whip the one rat had once had, and snapping it at anything that tried to attack him.

"Hurr varmint, ow some your own treatmont!"

Soon the three friends formed a square with a young male squirrel who was also a former slave. The tactic soon became very impossible to get through and soon nothing was able to touch them.

Blackfang for the first time did not have anybeast to protect him. He ran scared through the now burning fortress. some beast had thoughtfully set the building to fire with a torch. Where ever Blackfang turned, there was a pack of angry hedgehogs on his tale.

But soon he was caught. A pack of gaunt but vengeful looking slaves were pelting toward as fast as he could. They were possibly the first slave he had caught.

Before he could scream, they were on him. Many watchers had to turn their heads and to not look at the grotesque scene.

When the rats heard the faltering screams of their leader, they immediately set up a wail.

"Blackfang is dead!"

Soon they were fleeing into the forest, with angry pursuers hot on their trail.

Halden, exhausted, looked around at the bloody scene with sadness, seeing many bodies on the ground. But soon the sadness turned to joy when he saw the oldest looking otter he had ever seen raise his paws to the sky and shouted, with tears running down his whiskers.

"Free!"

A/N well that's another chappie, hope you all like it. I know a lot of you are battle scene fans, so please tell me what I could do better!

Grubswiper 


	13. New Plans

A/N Hey everyone its Grubswiper! How goes it….. Anyway I hope you all read this chapter and enjoy it. This will be my thirteenth chapter to 'An Ottermaid's Tale'.

I would like to thank the reviewers who took time to quote something, that was very generous. I hope to see more from you.

Ah, now time for the story….

Disclaimer: with the deed of redwall in his paws, Grubswiper the hare ran through the garden looking for safety. But as he rounded the cucumber frame, whom should he meet but Mr. Jacques! He jumped up and ran after Grubswiper, waving a rake and calling out, "Stop Thief!" ( that scene was taken from the story 'Peter Rabbit')

On the same morning of Halden's freedom, Quicktail and Streamtail were huddled around a small breakfast fire, talking about yesterdays events in hushed tones.

Streamtail didn't waste time explaining the delicate situation.

"This is bad mate, we must be too easy to find in this forest, we need a new hide out. that's for sure mate."

"Aye, I agree with you there. We need a different hideout. Somethin where they can't touch us. Wait, I've got it!"

"So tell me, what in the flying fur is this fort supposed to look like." asked Streamtail for the third time.

Quicktail gave a sigh of annoyance, but had to duct as four squirrels were swiftly carrying a large piece of timber.

"Ok Streamtail let me say this again. There are these four huge oaks south of where your home is. Well I figure if we have enough timber and enough time on our hands, well be able to have a air fortress.

"We will pull the logs up by a system of pulleys, and use tar to the limbs to the trees. Also we will use rope and vine to hold the logs together as well.

"Even if we got trapped, it would be hard to get slain by arrows, seeing as there is wood in between us and those vermin. All we need is enough building supplies and the time to build this."

Quicktail finished and was glad to see Streamtail take it in.

"Is that a good explanation?" Quicktail prompted.

Streamtail nodded his approval and went off to help a couple otters lift another one of the large limbs.

(Darkhide)

"Chief, hoard is ready for inspection."

Darkhide nodded to his captain and stood up from his chair, and put down the charts he had been sketching.

"Very good Screal, have them in their usual ranks of twenty wide and twenty deep. I'll be out in a couple minutes

"Yes sir." Screal saluted and walked smartly out the door.

Darkhide thought this good luck would never stop, he was simply overwhelmed by his luck, but he would not get cocky.

As he made his way to the door, he stopped and picked up his pike. 'I need to use it again soon' he thought.

He soon stepped out on the parade ground and looked at his soldiers, all well trained killer, and ready to carry out his leaders command.

"My soldiers!" Darkhide roared in a carrying voice.

"Are you well fed?"

"Aye!" His hoard said as one in a loud chant.

"Is your fortress strong?"

"Aye!"

"Are your slaves backs red?"

"Aye!"

Darkhide paused to look at his warriors again, all blood thirsty savage murderers.

"Who leads you in victory! Who do you standby! Who is your warlord!"

"Darkhide! Darkhide! Darkhide! Killlll!"

A/N

Well this is another chapter from Grubswiper, I know not much happened, but please tell me if you like the fort idea wot!

Grubswiper 


	14. Allies and Friends Made

A/N

Hey, its Grubswiper again, bring you another chapter form 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. I hope you like it.

Ok, I have a question. If you like to play video games, please tell me what your favorite console and game is. For me personally, my favorite system is the Nintendo Gamecube and its title game Super Smash Brothers Melee. I know I will get flames for the underappreciated Gamecube, but I just want to know what you think.

Again I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: Grubswiper, like every morning steps out his home and get the mail, but when he got the mail today, something caught his eye in the slip of white envelopes. He soon opened the letter and shouted aloud.

"The deed. Yes Redwall is mine. Yes! Yes!"

As he turned around to is house to make a large cup of tea he saw all the Disney characters in the sky , throwing a party! 'Wait', he thought. 'That's not possible'. !POP! He was back in his bed with alarm clock buzzing.

(begin chapter 14)

A new misty dawn broke over the foliage of trees that dominated Mossflower country, making a scene of peaceful serenity, cloaking last days battle of blood. Halden had slept in, for when he woke, the forest was a bustle and packed with voices and the smell of dead branches of being burned.

Halden breathed in deeply, taking in the savory smells of breakfast being laid out to cool. But his thoughts became interrupted by a gentle tapping on the shoulder. He turned and saw a young hedgehog maid, who bunched up her quills and twitched her snout, a traditional hedgehog greeting of a young one to an elder.

"Please sah, Timberpaw beckons thee to break fast with him."

As she began to walk, she stopped and looked over her spiky back.

"Please follow me sah."

Halden immediately got up and followed the maid. After a couple minutes being guided through the camp, he saw his friends Earthpaw and curry, seated with Timberpaw, and other hedgehogs. He called out a friendly greeting them.

"Hello there friends, I hope your well?"

"Yes thankee." Timberpaw said friendly. He beckoned to the spread laid out before them. "Let us eat."

As Halden sat down, he could not help his mouth watering at the irresistible food. His spikes quivered at the sight of blueberry scones with honey smeared on top, followed by a large trifle with mint tea to wash it down with.

As they ate Timberpaw asked him inquisitively.

"So tell me comrade, how did thee and yon friends come to be slaves."

The other hedgehogs nodded in agreement. How could Halden say no. with his friends helping. They started at the beginning, where the evil Darkhide had taken over there beloved village and taken their friends as slaves, end soon ended with the encounter with Meeky and his gang and then being captured himself. He then ended his tale with their friends plight.

"So you see, we need warriors to travel with us and make an army to put down Darkhide and his evil hoard."

Halden looked at Timberpaw and his hedgehogs. Timberpaw suddenly turn to talk quietly to his faithful hedgehogs, who soon were nodding approval.

Timberpaw faced Halden, and spoke in his always strong voice.

"My hedgehogs will join thy in your quest!"

Halden and his friends stared at each other in astonishment. This was a great boost to their quest. In some ways they were thankful for being captured and made into slaves.

"We thank you for your offer Timberpaw." Curry said gratefully. "We will always be in your dept."

"Hurr et will be zurr hurr!" Earthpaw added in agreement.

Timberpaw smiled and looked at Earthpaw with amusement.

"Out of all accents ah've hear master Earthpaw, yore's is thee moost unique!"

After breakfast, the friends and their new allies set off south once again. While on the way the dibbun hogs would run around, chasing each other for fun. Halden watched them sadly, remembering the same little kinds of mites, locked in slavery.

Into midday the travelers found themselves facing the start of a mountain range in the distance. Halden and his friends stared up in awe at the wondrous sight. At never seeing such a grand sight, they never felt so humbled.

As curry was looking at the rocky terrain, a hedgehog next to him grunted.

"Ah, we are goin west eh?"

Curry turned to see the most peculiar hedgehog, her quills seemed more thick and longer much longer for a hedgehog. Curry would have been afraid to tangle with this hog!

The female hedgehog noticed him looking in a curious stare. She gave a small chuckle and said in a friendly tone.

"Not used to seeing much of my kind eh mate?"

Curry nodded silently, looking now slightly sheepish at being caught eyeing the beast for too long. He saw a glint a laughter in her eyes, mingled with a hint of sadness.

"It's ok, I'm used to it. My name is Tipton. As you can see I don't look like much of a hedgehog. Well, that's because I am not. I am a porcupine, and the last of my tribe actually, who were tragically slaughtered. After that I came to traveling until I found the breed that was closest to my own."

She turned away, he eyes clouded.

"My poor family! The Natonay family were so happy, we had no warning of the attack. I had managed to hide myself. They didn't see me because I spent so much time practicing the art a camouflage. When it was all over, I crept out and found everyone dead, including my mother, father, and sister Napay"

Curry felt sad for the life that tipon had lead. He felt compelled to ask something.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

Tipon nodded, her eyes now full of hatred and anger.

"Yes! His name is Darkhide!" she spat, her quills bristling, taking out a small blowpipe, looking like she were going to use it.

Curry stared at her in amazement. How many villages including his had Darkhide ransacked…..and how many more lives would he destroy if he wasn't stopped!

A/N

Well this is chapter 14. I hope you all like it. Before I go I want to thank my reviews for last chapter…

Narfgirl- As always, it's always good getting a review from you. I hope your story warriors and runaways becomes as big a success as the prequel!

Ebbster- I hope you are happy with this chapter and the new character. Im sorry I couldn't fit all the stuff you told me in, with all those details, she could have her own story!

Ashleg- thank you for continuing you reviews for the story, im glad about your short stories are very successful. I hope to see your new chapter!

Agent D- I am glad im on you author alert list. You are a very talented writer yourself. I hope your stories are prosperous!

This is Grubswiper reporting out! 


	15. Dangers Exposed

A/N Hey everybody, its Grubswiper, bringing another chapter for 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. I hope you like it and review….

Thanks for answering my question I had last chapter. Now I have a new question. You know how a lot of people like to watch TV, myself including. I would like to know what your favorite TV show is. My favorite is Americas Funniest Home Videos because, well…. It's funny. Just tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Grubswiper is out mowing the lawn on a Saturday morning and notices that the mail man had tied his mail to the newspaper. 'That's thoughtful' Grubswiper thought. But what he did not notice was that while he was looking at the paper, his lawnmower headed straight for it. In the next moment…..ZZZZZZPZPZPZPZZZZZZZPZZPZZPPZ! The lawn mower had taken no prisoners when running over the paper with the letters tied to it. As Grubswiper turned off the mower, he groaned as picked up the paper slash letters.

As he was picking up letters he saw a letter piece that read, "Deed of Redwall". the only thing anyone could hear was the distraught writer sobbing and crying for 30 minutes.

(Begin chapter 15)

By noon the travelers were already up the mountains, sampling new kinds of plants and adding to their supplies. As they make their way, Halden and Timberpaw were discussing about the direction they were headed.

Timberpaw was almost exited when he voiced his opinion.

"I think we should go to Salamandastron and ask for aid. There are many hares at the mountain that can fight well, and we will be at the mountain soon once we pass this range."

"Well, what kind of enemies would we have to go through to get their?" Halden pondered. He was sure there would some kind of vermin that would love to attack them.

"None whatsoever! The only any other obstacle would be bad weather and storms." Timberpaw announced happily.

As the sun climbed the sky, the small army climbed the mountain. Now that the terrain was getting steep, everyone stopped talking and concentrated on climbing the tall mountain. Earthpaw, never a fan of heights, began whining out in pitiful moans.

"Burr, Oi wish Oi could close moi eyes. Oi dearly 'ates mountins!"

Tipon the porcupine gave him a stern stare. "Quit gabbing then and focus on climbing sir mole!"

Curry quietly muttered to Tipon out of the side of her mouth, "Go easy on Earthpaw, you know how mole are, they're always afraid of heights. If they weren't that would not be normal!"

Tipon stern face softened when she realized how cross she had been to the mole.

"Im sorry, you right. I'll apologize to him after we find a spot to rest."

(In Mossflower woods)

It had been a busy couple of days of making a tree fort, but they had finished their task. Streamtail and quicktail both congratulated themselves on the fort.

"Well done mate. It's not fancy, but it works!"

"Aye, this is just what we needed. Do you think Darkhide will attacked soon?"

"I dunno mate. But I think we should attack them. We should be on the offensive, don't you think?"

Quicktail flicked his rudder in agreement to Streamtail. "You're right matey. We should plan a attack later today during supper."

At that night, thick clouds had brewed and soon rain came cascading down. But with trees providing cover for the air fort, the woodlanders provided cover and there were little, if not none about the rain.

(Halden and travelers)

For the traveling army, the rain was completely unexpected. Lightning exploded over them, with loud cracks of thunder to follow, as if a cook with a hare following him, yowling for food.

Timberpaw and Halden had to yell to make themselves heard as wind soon came into play. As the pair, like the rest stumbled around, Halden shouted to Timberpaw.

"We need to find shelter mate, this is no use trying to trek through the mountain and face a storm at the same time."

Even the large Timberpaw had to struggle upright as the gales of wind fought to blow him away.

"We better mate, or we're done for. I've only seen one, but I know when it arrives. There's a tornado com-"

But the rest of his voice was cut off as a low loud moan came from the sky. Halden fought to look up to his horror he utterly staggering sight. There was a tunnel in the sky!

A/N well that's chapter fifteen, I hope you liked it. Before I go, I want to thank my reviewers.

Ashleg-Again a greatly thank you for you review, and I glad you short stories are doing so well. I hope they continue to do well.

Agent D- That was the longest review I have ever gotten, and I hope you can answer this one as well. Again thanks for the review.

Narfgirl- Im glad you had reviewed, and I hope your stories go just as well. Please keep updating.

Ebbster- Im still grateful for the review you had given me, I hope you will be able to review next chapter and tell me what you thought of the new character.

This is Grubswiper reporting out 


	16. New Ways of Travel

A/N

Hey again it's Grubswiper, producing another homemade chapter to 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. This chapter will be just as good as the previous ones. I now have forty reviews for this story! I am so happy!

I wanted to thank my reviewers for answering the question I had, now I yet again have another one. I know many authors on this site that played computer games. I would like to ask you what your favorite game is. My personal favorite is the war game Starcraft. Even though it is one of the older games, it is still a great classic.

Well now that this is all settled, on with the story.

Disclaimer: "I have no authority over the world of Redwall or its inhabitants. And I shall not until I have the formal approval from the author himself." Grubswiper looks up from the script, "Did that sound right?…."

(Begin chapter 16)

The dangerous wind howled as the traveling army down a large cave a scout had found. Once the party was inside safe, deep in the cave, flint and stone was found and a fire was soon going as the storm rage outside.

Once everything was settled, Halden blew a sight of relief as he nudged Earthpaw.

"Thank goodness that squirrel found this or we would be done for eh mate. Just listen to that wind, and we're still pretty far away from the storm!"

Earthpaw nodded his head wisely in agreement. "Burr yoom be roight maister Halden. Oi'm glard weem in this cave.

Timberpaw and another hedgehog came walking by.

"How many are hurt Quindal?" "Six sah, three with limb wounds, two with head wounds, and one with a tree stump falling on her foot."

"Well, im hope thee injuries pray aren't too severe. Please tend to them, my medicine 'og."

Quindal gave a nod and walked back through the crowd of hedgehogs and free slaves, leaving Timberpaw bellowing out orders to his band.

"Hoi, get more fires goin and get some food cookin, we need some strength when we travel again. Lets step to it now!"

As the cooks bustled to get kitchen stations set up, many other hedgehogs were setting up makeshift shelters for the elderly and young ones. As Timberpaw was walking to the injured to make sure they did not suffer too greatly, the lookout who had found the cave tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but when I was scoutin this cave, I have found that this much more than a cave."

Timberpaw, now looking interested, nodded.

"Continue young sir."

"Well, when I was scoutin farther along, there was a stream that started down hear and it leads on for quite a while. When I was following it, I thought I saw a glimmer of sunlight. I was gonna keep trekking, but then I heard the thunder and I raced back hear before the storm got hear so I could get you all in this cave."

Timberpaw was now very curious about this underground tunnel it seemed like. He might have heard something like this when he was smaller.

"Thankee, mate. Looks like were traveling through this tunnel, since it seems to be goin in the same direction we're goin. You get yourself some vittles and some rest."

The squirrel smile, glad that his scouting made an important find.

"Yes sah!"

When the food was ready, every creature found a place in line and held their plates almost in a business like way. Curry whispered a question to his new friend Tipon.

"What's for dinner mate? I'm famished!"

Tipon could not look away from the food that was being served. "Looks like we are having cheese turnovers and some kind of drink that the hedgehogs call 'Brown Hog Beer'. But it looks good- hey, Curry what are you doin you little cutter!"

"Umm, just trying to get a better look of the food, anyway I was already here mate, you shouldn't cut in front of people."

"I didn't cut you, you liddle rouge, you cut me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to beetlbum!"

"Did not you quillface!"

"Greeneared whelp!"

"Dolphinnosed creature."

"You…you…ahh! I cant think off anything!"

A/N

Well that's chapter sixteen, I hope you like it. Now its time to thank my reviewers.

Ashleg-I hope your new house is wonderful and the reviews and stories plentiful!

Agent D- You are always full of answers! I hope you have just as good answer for this question!

Ebbster- Like I said your character had a lot of details. I am still pleased you gave Tipon to my ownership. She will be well taken care of. Right Tipon?

Tipon "Grubswiper, he cut me!"

Grubswiper "(Sighs)"

Narfgirl-thanks for the review and I hope your attempts on the British accents go well, wot.

Well, this is Grubswiper reporting out! 


	17. A Goal Found

A/N

Hey this is Grubswiper, bringing you another chapter for 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. im glad I have gotten so many reviews for these last couple chapters, the story must be getting better!

Im glad I have answers for my question, now I have a new question. During this years E3 convention in L.A, the three new gaming consoles, the PS3, XBOX 360, and the Nintendo Revolution. I want to know which one do you thing will be the most successful, and if they will live up to or pass their predecessors.

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the colorful world of redwall. If I do, please inform me, I will want to know as soon as possible…………please!

(chapter 17)

Dawn came over Mossflower in a glorious event. As the sun slowly made its way up the trees, the woodpigeons poked their heads out of their straw nest, and flew spryly out of their home in search for worms.

This beauty was lost on two leaders and their band of fighters. Streamtail and quicktail trudged determinedly to their still sleeping foe. With a band of sixty, the woodlanders ran silently on toward their destination.

Quicktail muttered to Streamtail out of the side of his mouth.

"You take half and I take half and we'll circle around the fortress till we find their barracks. Shoot a few fire arrows in their to waken them up, and we'll repays our friends for the lives they lost."

Streamtail nodded in agreement. Their was no need for him to explain his anger from the raid, he lost his brother in the ill planned attack.

When the party reached their goal, Streamtail flicked his tail in parting.

"Best do what we set out for mate!"

As the sun rose higher both parties went to opposite sides. At a simple nod from quicktail, seven squirrel archers raised their yew boughs with flame tipped arrows, pulled back the strings until at the chin, aimed, then fired with the accurately of squirrels.

The effect was devastating!

(Halden and travelers)

Eerie drip-drops could be heard as the silent army traveled through the greenish cave leading under the mountains. Many of the travelers did not want to be in the back, because of the creepy setting, so they stayed in the middle.

As curry was walking along, he muttered out of the side of his mouth to his new friend Tipon.

"Kikes, this makes ye feel ye want to be above ground more then anything!"

Tipon nodded in agreement, eying the cracks and corners as if some imaginary monster were going to jump out at the last second."

"Hurr, yeem fraydycatz! Oi lurves being unnerground!"

Tipon and curry looked at a completely content Earthpaw. A smile was on his velvety face.

Curry looked to Tipon with amusement on his eyes. "Well this is ironic. Remember when you were chiming Earthpaw for being afraid of heights. Now we're in his seat!"

"I totally agree with ya old lad, as me old granny said 'Don't make fin of a bally situation in witch your gonna be in' wot!"

Curry jumped as a hare suddenly was beside him. Evidently everyone else was surprised when a score of hares approached the small army. Halden and Timberpaw bustled through the creature to the hare that had spoken to Curry. Timberpaw gave a friendly smile.

"Hello sir, you gave our group a scare when you all appeared! What are you doin down in this cave?"

The hare stepped up to Timberpaw. Medals covered his red tunic, as well as the straight sword that covered his broad back. He addressed Timberpaw in an equally friendly tone.

"Well chap, this is my bally little patrol, one of the larger ones actually. We were goin around this way back to Salamandastron when we heard your voices so were ventured further and here we are wot wot!"

Halden felt a rush of happiness, he finally made it to Salamandastron!

"Excuse me mate, but could you by chance show us where Salamandastron is? We need to talk to you ruler, it is urgent. Oh and by the way I am Halden and this is Timberpaw. Also there is Curry, Earthpaw, and Tipon."

The hare gave an elegant leg to all. "Please at meet you, if ye follow me and my patrol, well take ye. And my name is Major Storbriger Tallenstra."

A/N

Well this is the 17 chapter to 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. I hope you enjoy it. Now I must thank my reviewers…

Ebbster- That was a funny review. I hope you can give me some ideas on what you want on the character!

Narfgirl- Again thanks on your review, I hope you story is going well

Agent-D - Im glad that you gave me such a detailed answer. Let's see if you can answer this one as well.

And to that anonymous reviewer, thanks for reviewing and please review again!

This is Grubswiper reporting out!


	18. Destinations Reached and Goals Sought

A/N

Hey everyone, its Grubswiper again! Bring you homemade chapter eighteen, and hopefully it will be as successful as number 17!

Last chapter(like always) I had a question, and was answered very much in detail! Now I have a new question. I had read an article on the best handheld game, and now I want to know what you think is the best handheld gaming device. I think there are five up to date ones, Nintendo DS, PSP, N-Gage to name a few…

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own redwall(sob)I don't own redwall(sob)…..

(begin chapter 18)

"Umm sir….the barracks are on fire."

Darkhide the warlord leapt from his chair and lifted the rat who had given the report by his collar off the floor. "What! How did this happen!" He spat, making spit fly.

The rat gave a barely audible reply "Sgsg….woodlanders!"

Darkhide gave a roar of anger and threw the rat on the ground while bellowing out orders.

"New recruits get water and put the fire out as soon as you can! Screal!"

The rat captain came hurrying up, pushing threw the running soldiers. Before he spoke he gave his salute.

"Yes sire?"

"Get half the hoard out and return fire on those woodlanders. Kill them, take none prisoner!"

"It shall be don milord!"

(woodlanders)

Quicktail was standing with his squirrels on a old sycamore tree.

"Lets give 'em as good as we got lads. Archers fire away!"

A front row of determined squirrels notched arrows to their bows and fired with deadly accuracy.

"First rank kneel and reload! Second rank, up and fire!"

Their tactic was successful, and many of Darkhide soldiers were being cut down by arrows.

On the other end of the fortress, Streamtail and his otter were tearing off rocks from their slings as their leader roared orders.

"That's right mateys, give it all ye got. When their shields are up, be sure to aim for the legs to break them!"

In the fortress, Screal was preparing a charge with two-hundred and fifty soldiers. As the woodlanders shot off their latest salvo of missals, Screal roared at his lungs capacity.

"Charrrge!"

(Halden and travelers)

It proved a much more joyous and exiting trek with the long patrol hares with the traveling army. While both parties were making introductions, Halden, Timberpaw, curry, were telling major Storbriger of their plight.

"You see sir, Darkhide has taken over out village and captured over two score of our friends as slaves. We need more fighters to take back our village and slay our hated enemies, that is why we were traveling to your mountain, to see if you had any warriors to spare and help us with our mission."

The good hare major stroked his soon to be graying bearded in thought.

"Well it has been a while since my hares have been in a bally scrap. I would have to talk to lord Spearmont, our badger ruler. He makes all the orders, and I carry 'em out wot. But I think your in luck. We have been abundant in hare warriors these seasons. Im sure we can spare troops wot."

While this was going on, Tipon the porcupine, had gotten into and argument with a hare who had called her a mutated hedgehog. This had made the enraged female try to tackle the hare, but was soon held back by several hedgehogs. As she struggled, she called out a challenge to the rude hare.

"How bout it floppers! I bet in can take you paw to paw and come out the victor!"

The hare, who's name was whitepaw, laughed openly.

"Ha! Why don't ya wait till you're a bit older wot. I say, isn't it time for your afternoon nap now. Why don't you get some feed from your mother, Haha!"

New fires of hatred came alight in Tipon eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my mother scum! Excuse of a soldier!"

Curry soon came over top calm his friend down. "Easy Tipon, he doesn't know about your mother. Calm down, he's just wants to get your nerves going.

When she settled down, the hedgehogs let her go. While she was walking with curry, she silently selected a dart out of her travel bag and also her blowpipe. The dart was not poison, she would never kill a creature who fought for good. She jut wanted to get back at him.

Without curry seeing her, she put the pipe with the dart in it and blew hard at whitepaw, just a touch left of the scutt. What she heard next satisfied her. She had to struggle to keep a straight face on.

"Yowowowow! Help, a hornet got me! Oh the pain, the pain. Im dying, do ya see any blood wot!"

A/N

Well that was chapter 18, I hoped you like it! Now I want to take the time to thank my reviewers…..

Ebbster: I took your advice, even though I change it a little bit, I hope you will read more of the story, because tipons role has become pretty big!

Ashleg: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you will fix your comp and everything will turn out fine. I am definitely going to love your story, 'A Seekers Path'.

Agent-D: Whoa, awesome review, yours are some of my personal favorites! I hope you can answer this question just as well!

Narfgirl: Ah, one of my first reviewers for me when I started my account. I will always love your reviews, and I hope your account thrives well.

Well this is Grubswiper reporting out wot! 


	19. making progress

A/N hey again it's your friendly neighborhood Grubswiper, producing a new chapter for 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. I hope you lie it!

I have a question for those readers who like questions. There are a lot of games for the three systems that you hear tons about, for example, GTA for PS2, halo and halo2 for Xbox, and the new legend of Zelda game coming to Gamecube. Now what I want to know is, is there a really good game out there that doesn't get much publicity? Please tell me!

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: if I had a machine that could change peoples mind so I could make them do anything, which person do you think I would test this machine on?

(Begin chapter nineteen)

After a long talk to lord Spearmont, the badger ruler of Salamandastron, the badger agreed to help by sent a large platoon, with major Storbriger to command the hares. The platoon number in four-hundred and twelve hares, including the majors patrol. Along with the force, there would be two drill sergeants, three cooks, and a drummer hare.

Halden and his friends, Curry the shrew, and Earthpaw the mole, almost fell on the ground in thanks, telling lord Spearmont how much this help aids there quest of liberating there home and putting an end to Darkhide regime.

"We will never forget your kindness for what you have done." Halden had said, a small choke in his voice.

So now the now large army of four-hundred and sixty-five fighting beast were found marching along the coast of the western sea toward Halden's village, witch was now turned into a stone fortress. Thankfully the fortress was on the shore too, so they would not have to go through any swamps, or through mountains, or through the toad infested dunes.

While they were walking along the shore, the major was talking to Halden, Earthpaw, curry, and Timberpaw, the massive hedgehog who was the leader of the hog tribe.

"If we keep up a steady pace, we'll make it to yore village in about two days wot!"

Exited murmurs broke out at this statement.

"We'll finally be able to free our friends!"

"And end Darkhide's life!"

"Oi never felt this glard in many a days hurr!"

(Mossflower woods)

Streamtail watched as 250 troops of vermin streamed out of the stone forest, all Bering shields, and spears. As he watched he gave out orders to his otters.

"I want you to fire as fast as ye can at there legs. Second rank, when the shields fall, go straight to the heads. Alright, first rank, ready aim…..fire away mates!"

A volley of large river pebbles his the front rank or vermin hard on there legs. Many in the second rank dropped their shields to their legs, thinking they'll get ht their too.

"Second rank…..fire!"

Another volley went straight to the chests.

In the trees above, quicktail was with his archers and yelled down to Streamtail.

"Best we retreat mate. I think Darkhide knows we're not going away. My crew will cover you. Archers fire!"

Streamtail nodded and called to his crew.

"Alright mates, lets pack it in and 'ead home!"

(Darkhide)

The weasel warlord was furious at himself for letting this attack happening! But instead of venting his anger on anyone or anything, he just took a long draught of wine and marched out to screal.

"It's ok Screal, I'm not going to yell. How many were lost?"

A look of relief and respect was etched across Screal's face. Giving a salute, he answered in a crisp tone.

"Eight dead lord, three rats, four stoats, and a weasel."

Darkhide flinched, he was a great patriot to his species. He nodded. "Very well, we'll have the slaves bury them."

"Do you think they'll attack again?"

Darkhide looked at his main captain. "They will until we, or they, are dead. Make no mistake about that!"

A/N

Well that's chapter nineteen, I hope you like it. And now it is time to thank my reviews…

Ebbster- I'm sorry if I may have offended you, please accept my most sincere apologies.

Tipon: what about me?

grubs wiper: alright…(rummages in pocked) here is a cookie, Oreo.

Tipon: (eats cookie) I like chips ahoy better.

Narfgirl- thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, dark hide will get his just deserve….or will he (tries to laugh wickedly, but coughs) must work on that.

Ashleg- thanks you for pointing out those details, and yes..(checks list) this is my longest story!

Agent-D- what great answers I'm getting from you! Please keep up and continue!

Well the is grubs wiper(or Grubby, as some out it) signing out! 


	20. A Breif Relaxation

A/N

Hey this is grubs wiper, coming back to bring you a chapter for 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. this will actually be my twentieth chapter on the story and I hope to add a couple more before the story ends. But so far, i'm having no problems with the story.

Last chapter, my question was greatly answered, so here is another question for my wonderful readers. You know how some video games come out with videos, like resident evil, and there should be a halo movie coming soon if I'm not mistaken. Just tell me what video game would make a great movie, and what other movies are based off video games.

Enough with my rambling, on with the story!(cheers in the background)

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, but I do own this village and all its inhabitants, but I don't own Salamandastron, but I do the hares though…

(Begin chapter twenty)

Night had come surprisingly slow, but when it was dark out, the forest was more alive that night, then any day. For the woodlanders were having a feast in honor of their success in attacking darkhide forces. Glorious aromas drifted in the air that night as woodlanders small and old were gathered at a large table awaiting food.

It had been a special honor for Quicktail to say grace before the feast started. When every beast was quiet, he stood from his seat, and everybeast bowed there heads as he recited the words.

To this food, we give thanks

From the squirrels in trees, to otters in the banks

From the obvious hedgehog, to the humble mouse

Who all stay willingly

To swell our ranks!

When Quicktail, finished he gave a quick "lets eat mates!" and dug in himself. Besides, who could resist hot scones with honey dribbled on them, or great bowls of meadowcream, along with strawberries to dip with. Next to that was steaming hot pans of shrimp and 'ot root soup, a great favorites of the otters. But with them you would have to cool your mouth down with large beakers of October Ale or cherry cordial. Among the more sweet things were pies, cakes, trifles, and tarts, while if you're a more solid trencher beast, you will want to stick with rye bread stuffed with homemade cheeses, along with deeper'n'ever'pie, made by the moles.

All was fun and talk during the feast, every beast sharing food and singing ballads.

"her Burdee, how bout some great tree cake, eh"

"thank you! That looks delicious!"

"Young mole, get your self out of that trifle dish this instant!"

"hurr, marm, but oi'm drownin, Oi got at eat moi way oot!"

Several more little dibbuns rushed over to help out, many armed with spoons.

"Don't worry, we'll save ya." they said as the wolfed down trifle at an enormous rate.

As every beast was eating and having a good fun, Streamtail, and Quicktail were discussing in low tones.

"that was a good attack mate, but why did we stop, we had 'em whipped there for a second."

Quicktail smiled at Streamtail.

"ill tell ye why, cause that march, no matted how many stones we would've chucked, could have gone right through us. Remember were still outnumbered. Well have to wait for a full scale attack until Halden, curry, and Earthpaw arrive home. A lot is on the shoulders."

Just as Streamtail was about to agree, an apple core hit him square on the nose. Turning he gave a playful growl, which soon emitted a 'Yeek!' from the bushes, and a dibbun raced out from its hiding and ran to an elders lap, know that was a safe spot to be.

Streamtail smiled to his friend. "I'm glad there are some beast who know nothing of war here mate, would be a shame to not have any!"

A/N

Well, that's chapter 20, I hoped you like it! Now to thank my reviewers…

Agent-D: that was a long and good answer, I hope your next answer will be just as good. I hope you like the question.

Narfgirl: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you reviewed about every chapter of my story, thanks!

Ebbster: so many good questions! Well, I'm wafting for the Redwall book to come out here,( it sounds so tasty). I really want to see Brian Jacques come here, and I have no book signed from him. Such bad luck I have not to see him! Anyway, thanks for your review and the questions! I await your next review!

Ashleg: thanks for that review! I hope to hear more from you, and for that scene change prob, it's a habit sry. 


	21. The Edge of a Knife

A/N

Hey everyone its Grubswiper, bringing you another chapter for 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. I hope you enjoy it!

I have a question for my readers…. I want to know what your favorite movie is. Mine is the movie Bowfinger, with Steve Martin. It's really funny movie, you must see it. But please tell me what your favorite movie is…. If you have many, please tell me all of them!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Redwall. I WISH I owned the characters. Please grant my wishes!

(Begin Chapter 21)

A day had past while Halden and his now huge army trekked by to his home village. There had been singing, stories, march song, and chatter the whole way, but now they were getting close to their destination, the army had fallen silent, like a cat creeping toward a mouse.

Just after midday, they had entered Mossflower woods. Earthpaw soon became exited and tugged and curry the shrews habit.

"Hurr, carry were home, oi feels et'" He whispered excitedly.

Curry nodded, and turned to Tipon, the porcupine.

"See friend, not far is where we live, it is really a beautiful place, but not any more." He added sadly.

Tipon patted curry on the shoulder. "Well both fight to free this place Curry, make no doubt about that!"

Halden was also conversing quietly with Timberpaw and Major Storbriger.

"We should get there soon, I can sense it we must also find my friend Quicktail, he has hopefully found a resistance force till we get there."

The Major stroked his well curled mustache "Well, yes of course, added troops are always a perk wot! We should make that our bally top priority wot."

Timberpaw nodded in agreement, "Exactly, where do you think they are Halden mate?"

Halden stared determinedly ahead at the forest. "Somewhere close, very close Timberpaw! I can feel it!"

(Resistance Force)

The woodlanders had made a plan to snipe the enemy when they were on duty, not a large attack, but just to keep them alert. But something went terribly wrong….Darkhide was waiting for them. Some sixth sense had told his they would attack, so he took his whole army and made them hide anywhere they could find.

Soon the army surrounded the resistance group. There was a fight, but the damage was done. Soon the band was captured and tied up and gagged, except Quicktail. Darkhide had recognized him.

"It was you." he said in a confident voice. "You were the one who had gotten this band together, you were the one who ordered to set barracks on fire. You have caused me enough trouble. Is there anything you want to say before I run you through with my pike? I guess a plea for you life."

Quicktail looked at the weasel with pure hatred, and shouted to the top of his lungs.

"FREEDOM FOR MOSSFLOWER!"

After a moment of silence, darkhide the weasel warlord spoke in a almost quiet voice. "Brave words squirrel, but wasted words. Now please hold still, this will hurt!"

But just as he raised his pike for a killing lunge, there was a deafening roar that chilled every vermin heart, but made spirits soar for the woodlanders.

"FREEDOM FOR MOSSFLOWER!"

Soon a hoard a fighters came busting into view, there were hedgehogs, some squirrels, mice, otters, and many fierce looking hares. All of them yelling their battle cries.

"Save Mossflower!"

"On to battle!"

"Eulalia! S'death on the wind!"

The final battle had begun!

A/N

Well that's the latest chapter for 'An Ottermaid's Tale' and one of the last. I hope you read till the end! Now I must thank my reviewers…..

Ebbster- Thank you for the review very much, I hope to get another one from you soon!

Agent-D: Wow, that's definitely the longest review I had ever gotten! It was amazing to read, keep reviewing!

Narfgirl- Thanks for the review, I hope you will always review my stories!

Denjer-the-otter: Thanks for that review, I'm sorry I didn't do as well on that poem as you would have hoped, perhaps I will do better next time.

This is Grubswiper signing off 


	22. The Tigers Claw

A/N

Well it has come to this….my last chapter.(Sighs) It's been a long story for me, almost a year in writing it, but it felt much longer! But sadly, all things must come to an end, and 'An Ottermaid's Tale' is one of them.

I'm glad to have gotten so many reviews for this, and some reviewers reviewed me from the first chapter to the twenty-first, hopefully twenty-second. This has been by far my most accomplished story.

Now, for those who love to answer my questions, you will now always find one in any of my stories, from now on. So here's the question…I want to know, who your favorite character was in this story. Be it newly added, or if they've been in the story the whole time. Please tell me! But if you don't want to, I'll give you a different question. What is your favorite hobby. What do you always want to do?

But hey! I'm just ending the story, not my account! On with the finale!

Disclaimer: I really don't own Redwall, the press have these weird rumors, and there making them sound like facts! But hey, what else is new?

(Begin Chapter Twenty-Two)

The first thing darkhide had noticed after seeing the army of vengeful woodlanders, was a drip of sweat that had rundown, in to his eye. After that, the perspiration seemed to snap him back into the world.

"Rally to me!" he roared, "Form a line, form the battle line"

Soldiers hurried to form a stand, there spears held out in front of there attackers, at chest height. The fang shaped shields glinted dangerously in the midday sun. the vermin army stood, waiting for their oncoming foe.

Quicktail had slowly drag himself toward the pile of captives. No beast spoke while the squirrel silently cut the prisoners free with a stolen knife. When they were all free, they all sat silently, waiting to attack the rear of Darkhide's army.

While the army charged, the hare major Storbriger yelled out a command "Front rank chaps, slings at the heads me laddows!"

The first rank, which were all Salamandastron trained hares, took out slings and fired stones from there pouches. The tactic worked, not a singles river pebble had missed. In three seconds the first rank of vermin were down.

Now since it was to close to fire, the woodland army charged right into the forces of darkhide. Soon the air was filled with sword clanging against shields.

Curry, Earthpaw, Halden, and Tipon all formed a square and jabbed out at out anything in reach of them. Several vermin were falling at there thrusts, jabs, and stabs from the friends.

Timberpaw had rounded up his hedgehogs and all of them had curled up and rolled through the enemies, having sticking out a sword as they rolled past, more vermin were cut down.

Darkhide, as you would take it, is no ordinary warlord. He is smart and cunning. So instead of playing coward in the back, he was up in front, hacking away at anything. A hare came toward him, a sword in paw, ready for a jump-stab. But before the hare could jump, darkhide had already thrown his own battle pike straight into the heart of the hare.

As he fell dead, darkhide had run forward and jumped kicked the pike through the dead hare, and picked it up, but suddenly rolled on the ground, pike up, and stabbed a hedgehog, that was creeping up on him.

Just then, Quicktail's small resistance force charged the back of Darkhide's army. Yelling their cries, the ran gallantly into the back of the hoard. This caused much surprise.

The tide had turned over to the woodland force. Darkhide's army had the numbers, but the woodlanders had the heart. Soon the once great army of Darkhide had fled and were running toward the shoreline, with woodlanders hard in pursuit. As the army fled, curry and his friends were rejoicing.

"We've won!" shouted Halden, tears of joy down his face.

"Finally!" sighed Curry. "All the hard work it---arhhhhhh!

Darkhide had ran toward the woods, all was gone for him. But seeing a shrew with his back exposed, it was too good to pass up, picking up a sword, he sped to curry and ran him through the small of the back, then ran for the woods.

Nobody saw who ran curry through, except Tipon.

Halden and Earthpaw ran to curry, who's eyes original sparkle had already begun to fade. Tears were still coming down Halden's face, but not for joy anymore.

"Curry, please hold on," He croaked, "Don't die!"

"Maister curry, weem getting you help, stay heurr." Earthpaw choked.

But Curry spoke in a very soft voice. "where's Tipon?"

"I think she saw the creature who attacked you, so she went after him." Halden said.

Curry looked back at Halden and Earthpaw. We've been through a lot together eh mates?" He said in the same softly faint voice. "Always been together, from the start. I remember when we were slaves, and we met Timberpaw. Which reminds me. Free our friends who were locked up here."

Curry was now cocking while talking, sputtering blood on his whiskers. "I'll always remember you two, and Tipon, can you look after her, you're her family now. "He said, giving a weak smile.

Suddenly he stated to shake and convulse " I feel so cold….

He stopped convulsing and laid still.

"Curry?" Halden choked again.

"Curry………CURRY! NOOOO!" Halden sobbed and fell to the ground, leaning against Earthpaw, who was shedding silent tears.

Darkhide was lost. He also had the strange feeling he was being watched. Suddenly, a dart had struck him in the neck. Immediately he was fighting for the breath the seemed to be escaping from his lungs. Tipon appeared from nowhere and stood over the dying weasel.

"Packed wolf bane weasel, I never use it twice on the same creature. I hope they give a nasty welcome at Hellgates!"

And so it was, that the once great leader darkhide the weasel, died on a now evening day.

Tipon looked at the sky. The woodpigeons were coming back to their nest for the night, and crickets chirped noisily. A small breeze went thought Tipons's spikes.

"Sleep well curry…." She murmured. "Sleep well…"

A/N

Well……the story is finished, I hope you review and read my stories again. I now want to thank the authors who reviewed my last chapter.

Agent-D: Wonderful having you review my story, I hope you review all my later works! And I always loved you answers!

Ebbster: I told you Tipon would have a huge role to play, huh? I hope you will always give me advice on my upcoming stories!

Narfgirl: one of my favorite reviewers! I'm so glad you reviewed this story, I hope you will review my other new stories as well!

This is Grubswiper signing out! 


End file.
